The Half Demon King II Inuyasha's Pride
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: Hey everyone, it is my sequel to The Half Demon King. You asked for it, so here it is. Finally! It's my Inuyasha Twist on the classic tale. I hope you enjoy it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Half Demon King II- Inuyasha's Pride**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion King II. Don't sue me!**

**Hey everyone! I finally started working on the second story! I know people have been waiting for this and I'm sorry it took so long. I have this to say though; this is not the first chapter, once my Beta Reader/Co-writer is done editing the chapter I will post it. So please wait a little longer. Thank you.**

**Character Introduction**

**Kiara- Rin**

**Kovu- Sesshomaru**

**Nala- Kagome**

**Nuka- Jaken**

**Pumbaa- Shippo**

**Rafiki- Myoga**

**Sarabi- Iziyo**

**Sarafina- Kaede**

**Simba- Inuyasha**

**Timon- Miroku**

**Vitani- Ayame**

**Zazu- Kilala**

**Zira- Kaguya**

**Sango- Miroku's Fiancé**

**Kohaku- Sango and Miroku's son, as well as Rin's best friend**


	2. The New Circle of Life

**The Half Demon King II- Inuyasha's Pride**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

**Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter. I would like to thank ****alikmionejean****, my Beta Reader and Co-writer for proof reading this for me. I know I took forever to do this story and I hope you really enjoy it. So please read and review.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One- The New Circle of Life**

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Night  
and the spirit of life  
Calling _

_Oh, oh, iyo _

_Mamela _

_Oh, oh, iyo _

_And a voice  
with the fear of a child  
Answers _

_Oh, oh, iyo _

_Oh, mamela _

_Oh, oh, iyo_

Myoga was standing on the highest balcony of Shikon Castle promontory, exhorting the people of Shikon who were gathering below him

_Ubukhosi Bo khokho  
we ndodana ye sizwe sonke _

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great _

_Oh, oh, iyo _

_Hear the words and have faith _

_Oh, oh, iyo _

_Have faith _

_Hela hey mamela _

There clouds parted and Inu no Taisho appeared there, in a ghost like image, much like he had when he convinced Inuyasha to return home. He sends his wind which Myoga is blown by, and then he gestured to all the gathered subjects below, who bowed down before the image of their former king.

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
everything we see  
into the water  
into the truth  
in your reflection  
He lives in you _

The subjects looked towards the sky as Kirara flew over them in her cat form, towards Shikon castle. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome came walking out onto the balcony; a small pink bundle was in Kagome's arms. Myoga took the small bundle from Kagome's arms and smiled. For in his arms was a beautiful baby girl. Walking to the edge of the balcony he held her up before the assembled crowd. The subjects cheered at the site. Inu no Taisho sent another gust of wind at Inuyasha and Kagome to show he is proud of the both of them. They smile at each other and turn their attention back to their daughter.

The baby girl struggled playfully in Myoga's grasp. She also looked all around her, trying to locate her parents. After much cheering from the crowd, Myoga lowered her and gave her back to Kagome. The little girl giggled as soon as she saw both her mom and dad. Inuyasha wrapped an arm tightly around Kagome's waist. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stood nearby watching their friends. Sango was holding her and Miroku's son, who had been born a couple a months before. "Ah, Ppo - look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise him..." Miroku asked. Sango giggled at the fact her husband didn't know that the baby was a girl. Shippo thought of his answer.

"His parents?" he answered. By now Kagome, Inuyasha, and Myoga were listening to the two, knowing smiles on their faces. Miroku was silent for a few minutes as he realized Shippo was right.

"Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" he asked before he burped. Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome just turned to Inuyasha confused. Inuyasha shrugged. _"_And dig for grubs? I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy." Everyone chuckled at him

"It is a girl." Myoga stated.

"...Girl." Miroku repeated. After a few minutes realization dawned on the two.

"**Girl?** ...Oy!" they both said before fainting. Sango shook her head at her husband.

"Really mature." She said, though she knew they couldn't hear her. Kagome laughed and came over to her.

"You married him." Kagome said in a teasing voice. Sango blushed in reply. Inuyasha chuckled as he came to Kagome's side.

"What? Nothing to say to that, Sans?" he asked with a chuckle. Sango stuck her tongue out. "Oh, and you call them immature."

"Anyways," she said, extending out the word to warn them to drop the subject. "What's her name?"

"Rin. Her name is Rin."

* * *

**Myoga's House**

He was painting on the wall of his hut: a picture of the new half demon princess, with the ceremonial mark across her forehead. The picture was next to the old drawing of Inuyasha. Myoga started to laugh to himself. "Ahh, Rin..."

Suddenly the wind began to blow Myoga's short hair around wildly, signifying that Inu no Taisho was nearby. "Ooh, Inu no Taisho! Such a day this has been! Princess Rin's birth... another Circle of Life is complete, and the kingdom's future is once again secure." Myoga said happily. If anyone saw him, they would have probably thought he had lost his mind. And with his age, many already thought he had. Inu no Taisho sent a stronger gust of wind, which blew at the paintings, scattering some of the markings.

"Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Inu no Taisho- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you" he started until he understood what was going on. "Ooh... there is trouble in the lands." The wind calmed slightly. Myoga looked toward the edge of the painting, at a rough, dark figure. "There is another child? Hmm... Where could this be?" Realization dawned on him with a puff of wind.

"In the Outlands..." he paused, shaking his head. But that is where Inuyasha banished Naraku's followers. Including his most loyal... Kaguya."

* * *

**The Outlands**

A small, young wasp demon landed on the ground; and almost immediately, Sesshomaru appeared, trying to kill it with his claws. **"**Rrrah!" in one swipe he killed the demon and Sesshomaru smirked in victory.

"Sesshomaru!" a demon woman with long black hair and ice blue eyes yelled. Sesshomaru turned to face her. "Why didn't you kill it with your sword? What's the matter with you?

"But Mother! I will not use a sword that can only save..." Sesshomaru started to explain, but the woman cut him off.

"There is no room for weakness or mistakes here, my son. Remember... Naraku took you in and accepted you as his own son." Kaguya said as she moved closer and pulled Sesshomaru against her. Sesshomaru looked away, his eyes doubtful.

"But he wasn't my father." Sesshomaru said coldly. The woman looked down upon Sesshomaru.

"No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" she exclaimed while swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Sesshomaru looked down, in quiet agreement. Suddenly, Jaken and Ayame came bounding running towards them, fighting to be the first back with the news.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" they both screamed, speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in. The woman and Sesshomaru turned to face them.

"We were there- in Shikon Kingdom. We saw the whole thing!" Jaken started. Kaguya looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted, angry that her children had gone to Shikon Kingdom, risking their lives.

"At Shikon Kingdom. We saw everything!" Ayame continued. The two siblings glared at each other.

"We saw Inuyasha's child!" they screamed at the same time. Kaguya's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Ayame- what did you see?" she demanded. Sesshomaru stood there, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Inuyasha's new child is a girl!" she explained quickly. Jaken stood there, nodding his head in agreement. An evil smile appeared on Kaguya's face.

"A girl!" she exclaimed, before laughing. "Naraku, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect." Jaken stared at his mother confused, as did Sesshomaru.

"Who's she talking to?" he asked his younger sister. Ayame rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Ssshhh. Naraku." She stated before turning her attention back to her mother. Jaken gasped and began to look around.

"Where? Where?" he asked, trying to see the great Naraku. Ayame and Sesshomaru looked at him in disbelief.

"Naraku's _dead_... genius." Sesshomaru said after a few minutes. Kaguya's eyes darkened at Sesshomaru's words.

"Yes! Because of Inuyasha... if not for him, Naraku would still be King. And I, Kaguya - his loving, devoted Queen!" she said while wrapping her arms around herself and twirling in a circle. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"You know, speaking of kings... I was thinking, since I _am_ the oldest... maybe I should be King! Huh?" he asked hopefully. Kaguya glared at her eldest son.

"Uh? Don't be a fool, Jaken. Only Sesshomaru can be king." She stated. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Heh heh... just a thought." he said before sitting down, since he knew what was coming next.

Sesshomaru is the chosen one. We must fulfill Naraku's dying wish, and train Sesshomaru to become King." She explained. Jaken got an evil idea.

"Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!" he stated. Kaguya climbed up on a rock to gaze out over the land. The others followed.

"Look... at Shikon Kingdom, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Naraku... we shall reclaim your kingdom." She said while looking up at the sky. Since they were all so enthralled in their thoughts, none noticed Sesshomaru walking away from them.

"This is so stupid." He said before running off to do more training.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of the second story. I hope you enjoyed it, because I actually like this chapter. Though it is a little on the short side. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyways, please review. I would like to know what you think. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	3. First Meeting

**The Half Demon King II Inuyasha's Pride**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion King. They belong to their respected owners.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait for an update. You see my external hard drive crashed and I lost all my files, so I had to restart them. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for making you wait, because I hate upsetting people. (Even fans I haven't met in real life). I know the prequel to this story was really popular so I'm hoping this one will be too. Also, I know I took forever to post it in the first place so I hope you guys aren't mad about that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please read and review.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- First Meeting**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon and shone into the kingdom, awaking the people. On the balcony a young girl with waist length black hair, two silver streaks that hung over her shoulders, and a bit that was in a ponytail on the right side of her head. She had auburn brown eyes with a gold and purple ring around the iris. She also had claws and fangs. The girl was trying to catch a butterfly that was flying around her. She was so enthralled in her game she didn't notice the man coming up behind her. "Wow."

The young girl giggled continuously as she tried to catch the butterfly. When she climbed on the railing of the balcony the man caught and put her back. "Whoa there, what do you think you're doing?" he said in a stern voice.

"Daddy, let go!" the little girl giggled as she tried to escape his grasp. He put her down in front of him.

"Well, I'm just making sure you're being careful." The man replied to his daughter. She went back to trying to catch the butterfly and he caught her wrist. "Rin...are you listening to me. Accidents can happen. You can get hurt, or stepped..." he began to say. The little girl knowing the line so well began to say it with him, before finishing it.

"...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost." Rin stated before looking at him. Her father blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"And remember... I want you to stay in the boundaries of Shikon Kingdom at all—" He started again. Rin rolled her eyes at the repetitive warning, which she could easily recite.

"At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?" she pleaded with her over protective father. Just then a woman appeared from the doorway and she exchanged glances with the man.

"Hmm. Very funny Rin." He replied to her. She just smiled at him with a pleading look. The woman laughed gently and stepped forward.

"Mind your father, Rin." She ordered sternly, but gently. Rin giggled at her mother's words.

"Yes, mom." Rin replied before turning back to her father.

"And stay away from the Outlands. It dangerous." He continued. His wife and daughter rolled their eyes at him.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" A female voice said from above them. They all looked up to see Kilala sitting above the window. Rin smiled at her.

"Kilala!" she said happily. Her father cleared his throat to regain her attention.

"Kilala's right... you can't turn your back on them." He stated seriously. This caught the young girl's attention.

"Really? How come?" Rin asked. Her father shook his head.

"Mmm... never mind. Just run along and play." He said while lightly pushing her to the staircase. Him brushing her off caught Rin's attention even more.

"But, Dad, I-" she started.

"You'll understand someday. Now go and play." He instructed. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Dad." She returned to him. His wife just watched the two with knowing eyes. He then ran a hand through her hair and nudged her again. Rin giggled before running off down the staircase to go and play.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" he shouted after her. He watched until she disappeared into the crowded streets below. His wife chuckled at him.

"Inuyasha. Who does she remind you of?" she asked as she walked up beside him. Inuyasha turned his attention to his wife.

"What? Who?" he asked, completely clueless to her question. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"She's just like you when you were young." Kagome replied. She then noticed the worried glance on his face.

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we got ourselves into?" he asked her. Next thing he knew he was pinned on his back with Kagome sitting on top of him.

"You mean the dangers **YOU** put us in." She corrected him. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. They both began to chuckle. He gave her a quick chaste kiss before she got off of him. "She'll be fine." Inuyasha gave her a small smile as she walked back inside. Once he was out of ear shot he turned to Kilala.

"Kilala, come down here." He ordered. Kilala quickly obeyed and landed next to him.

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"I want you to go tell Kohaku to keep a close eye on Rin. She's bound to run off and get herself into trouble." He answered. She nodded before taking off to the sky.

* * *

**With Rin**

She ran through the farmer's fields, still chasing the same butterfly from the balcony. Rin leapt at it but it escaped her once again. "Hey wait! I just wanna play!" she shouted as she chased it. The young princess was so enthralled in her game she didn't notice that she was being followed by someone. The butterfly landed on a rock and Rin crouched into a hunting position like her mother had shown her. "Ahh... the mighty hunter has cornered her pray...Errrh!" When she landed on the rock she then noticed the Outlands just over the horizon.

"Oh cool! The Outlands!... I wonder what's out there..." Rin thought in wonder. She heard a small noise behind her and turned screamed. The person covered her mouth.

"Would you calm down? It's me." The person said. Rin sighed and moved their hand.

"Kohaku, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me! You're full human, I'm half demon! I could very easily hurt you." Rin stated. Kohaku chuckled.

"You forget that I'm a demon slayer and a monk. So if you were an enemy I could very easily kill you." Kohaku countered. Rin growled and pushed Kohaku into the pool of water behind him. **"HEY!"**

"Oops. I slipped." Rin replied with a giggle. Kohaku glared.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny little highness." Kohaku said as he climbed out of the pool. Rin stuck out her tongue. "You know you don't act very much like a princess."

"Yeah whatever Kohaku!" Rin countered. She went back to staring at the Outlands. "Have you ever wondered what's out there?"

"I don't need to wonder. I already know. It's a bunch of back stabbing murders." Kohaku said with a lot of venom in his voice. Rin glanced at him which caused Kohaku to blush. "Besides, we're not allowed to go out there."

"I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, have we ever seen anyone out there?" Rin asked as she continued to stare out at the horizon.

"Why do you care so much Rin? I mean what has you so fascinated?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know... it just looks so interesting." She replied. A gust a wind blew by and Rin picked up on the smell of demon and her eyes widened. "There's a demon coming!"

"Yeah, I sensed it. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!" Kohaku called as he began to run away. Rin stood up and went to follow.

"Kohaku wait! I want to go to!" she cried.

"Stay there!" Kohaku screamed before disappearing. Rin crossed her arms and sat on the rock.

"**MEANIE!"** she shouted after him. For a few minutes she sat there until she realized she was by herself and a smile spread across her face. Double checking that there was no one around Rin quickly got up and ran in the direction of the Outlands.

* * *

**The Outlands**

Rin crossed the old bridge over the river that would take her to the Outlands. She was so enthralled in the strange place she wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped. Next thing she knew she was on the ground next to a young demon. He growled at her and Rin jumped back and gulped loudly. "Who are you girl?"

Rin didn't respond. Every time he moved Rin would stay opposite to him and make sure her back was away from him. After a few minutes his curiosity got the best of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outlander because they're backstabbing murders!" Rin growled in reply. The young demon just laughed at her answer.

"Do you always do what your daddy says?" he replied.

"No!" Rin returned.

"Bet you do! I bet you're daddy's little girl. Just like every other person from Shikon Kingdom." He countered. Rin growled at him. He jumped onto a rock in the middle of the river. "In the Outlands everyone looks out for themselves. We don't need anybody. I can take care of myself."

"Really... cool!" Rin said in complete awe. Just then the rock below the young demon broke and he fell into the water. When he came out he was fighting with a giant Water Eel Demon.

"Damn you to hell!" Sesshomaru said before kicking the demon on the side of the head. It fell back into the water.

"Nice one!" Rin called out. The young male landed on a log that was floating in the water and looked over a Rin. When he saw the smile on her face he blushed. Suddenly the Water Eel shot out of the water and went right for Rin, who screamed in fear.

"Dammit! You idiot, move!" he shouted. Rin closed her eyes to wait for her death. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see the young demon had caught the Water Eel demon by its fangs and was holding it back.

"Why are you... You just..." Rin stuttered at a complete loss for words. The young demon turned to her.

"You idiot! Don't just stand there! **RUN!**" he shouted at her. Rin shook her head and jumped up on the Water Eel demon's back. The young demon followed right after. The two ran across the demon's back and jumped onto the safety of the Shikon Kingdom land. The both stopped to catch their breaths.

"That was close." Rin said between gasps of breath. The young man just looked at her. Rin noticed the gaze. "I'm Rin. Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru." He answered. _'Why the hell was the princess in the Outlands?'_ he thought. Neither noticed the figure in the shadows, watching them.

"I didn't think there would be any children in the Outlands." Rin said blankly. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I'm not a child!" he growled in response. Rin just stared at him.

"So Sesshomaru do you know any games?" Rin asked with a smile. Sesshomaru blushed lightly at the smile. No one had ever acted like that around him before. _'What the hell is this girl's problem?'_ he thought. Rin moved towards him. "Sesshomaru?" she asked. Just then a demon woman appeared in front of Sesshomaru and growled at Rin. A second later Inuyasha was in front of Rin growling at the demon woman.

"Kaguya." Inuyasha snarled. Kaguya's glare darkened.

"Inuyasha!" she returned. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kohaku appeared behind Inuyasha, all ready to attack the demoness. "Kagome, Sango."

"Kaguya." The two spit. Kilala and Shippo growled.

"Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kohaku." Miroku pointed out. "Now that we all know each other. **GET OUT OF OUR KINGDOM!"** Kaguya glared at him.

"_Your_ kingdom?" she snarled. "This kingdom belonged to Naraku!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"I banished you from Shikon Kingdom! Now you and your son... _get out_!" Inuyasha ordered. Rin looked back and forth between the adults, trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Sesshomaru? He was hand chosen by Naraku to follow in his footsteps and become the king of Shikon!" Kaguya stated. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the young boy who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. He's not a king, he's a little brat!" Miroku stated. Sesshomaru gaze Miroku a death glare from behind Kaguya.

"Sesshomaru was the last born before you banished us to the Outlands, where we have little water and even less food." Kaguya said in a distressed voice. Inuyasha growled.

"You know the law!" he shouted.

"Of course I do." An evil grin appeared on Kaguya's face. She pushed Sesshomaru forward. "Here's your pound of flesh."

"You'd sacrifice your own son!" Kagome said in disbelief. Kaguya shot a cold glare at Kagome. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru who looked like he could care less what happened.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." He stated coldly before turning to pick Rin up. Kaguya laughed and moved towards Inuyasha.

"Oh no Inuyasha, we've barely begun." She stated while looking at Rin, who was confused and terrified. Inuyasha growled and raised his hand to his sword. Kaguya laughed before turning back to Sesshomaru. With that both left with their children.

"Bye..." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes but did watch her until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**Shikon Kingdom**

The group walked towards the castle. Sango and Miroku lecturing Kohaku for leaving the young princess alone. Inuyasha stops and Kagome turned to face him. "Inuyasha?"

He cleared his throat and signaled to Rin with his eyes. Kagome smiled, nodded and continued to the castle with the others. Inuyasha put Rin down on the ground and she sat on a rock, with an innocent smile on her face. He just glared sternly at his daughter. After a few minutes she sighed and looked down at the ground. "Rin, what do you think you were doing? You could have been killed today!"

"I know..." Rin answered sadly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Why did you disobey me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to disobey... I just..." Rin couldn't think of anything to say. She knew what she had done was wrong, stupid, and dangerous. Inuyasha sighed and hugged Rin, catching the girl off guard.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. And I don't want to lose you." Inuyasha said in a serious, but kind voice. Rin sighed.

"I know..." Rin answered. Inuyasha pulled away from her.

"If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the Great Circ-" Inuyasha started but Rin cut him off.

"The Great Circle of Life. I know." Rin answered as she looked away from him.

"Exactly, Rin. You need to be careful. As future Queen..." Inuyasha started and he moved some loose strands of hair from Rin's face. She slapped his hand away.

"What if I don't want to be queen? It's no fun." Rin answered. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a dog demoness. Or be your mother's and mine daughter." He stated. That caught Rin's attention. "It's in your blood. As I am. We are part of each other." Rin rolled her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and pushed her off the rock she was sitting on. Rin looked up at him in surprise.

Inuyasha: _As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand_

He walked around with Rin following him. She looked at her surroundings as she listened to the words of his song.

Inuyasha: _And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

While singing this part Inuyasha thought back to when he was a child and spending time with his father. He had wished that he and his father would be together always. However that dream was dashed because of Naraku. But he knew his father would always watch over him and the people he loved.

Inuyasha: _We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one_

Rin stopped following Inuyasha and looked down in the river that flowed through the kingdom. The one she loved to play in with Kohaku.

Rin: _If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

Inuyasha walked up behind her and looks at Rin's reflection. Rin glanced at his reflection as well.

Rin: _Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just some part_

_Of some big plan?_

With that Inuyasha kissed her on the top of her head and started to walk away, Rin right behind him. A gust of wind blew by and Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha: _Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

Inuyasha turned back and smiled at Rin, who smiled back. She then started to run with Inuyasha right behind her. The two laughed. Neither of them was aware of Kagome watching them from the castle balcony.

Inuyasha: _We are one, You and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

They stopped once they were under the castle and Inuyasha noticed Kagome from the corner of his eye. Rin just continued to stare at him, trying to understand what he was telling her.

Inuyasha: _All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one._

"Daddy..." Rin began to ask. She was cut off by Inuyasha hugging her.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are." He said before kissing her forehead. "You'll understand someday." With that Inuyasha went up and joined Kagome on the balcony. Rin turned and looked at the sunset, trying to make sense of her father's song.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The second chapter of the Half demon King II. I took out Zira/Kaguya's song because I just don't like that song. And I didn't want to use it. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. I would like to know how well I 'm doing. I can't wait to hear from my fans. Until next time, byes ^_^**


End file.
